


lilacs in late summer

by darlingsweet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill is getting married. Maria Hill is planning her dream wedding.</p>
<p>Phil Coulson is Maria Hill's best man. Phil Coulson has never planned his dream wedding, except for that one time when he was six, and a dream wedding that consists entirely of marrying Captain America cannot count. Phil has lived through teenage sexual repression, then Don’t-Ask-Don’t-Tell, and is currently living the life of a balding, gay, middle-aged, overworked S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, so he hasn’t given much thought to planning a dream wedding since he was six.</p>
<p> Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanov, run a flower shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lilacs in late summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942491) by [dustbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbear/pseuds/dustbear). 



> I'm planning on posting this podfic a chapter at a time and then rounding it all up at the end. Any comments or feedback is appreciated. Hope you enjoy. :P


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
